Ein anderes Schicksaal
by Liwen
Summary: Ein kleiner One-Shot von mir zum Andenken an ALister Fletscher. Was wäre wenn es anders gekommmen wäre?


Hallo alle miteinander,

hier ist ein kleiner One-shot von mir zum Andenken an Alister Fletcher.

Mal so am Rande, ich fand die Story in Tomb Raider Underworld echt spitze, aber ich denke, ich bin nicht die Einzige auf der Welt, die es bescheuert fand, das die da oben von Eidos und Crystal Dynamics Alister

haben sterben lassen.

Der Kerl hat sich den Arsch aufgerissen, und Lara so gut es ging unterstützt und zum Dank wird er einfach so hinterhältig abserviert.

Das hat er nicht verdient!

Ich habe mich dazu veranlasst gefühlt diese kleine Story für ihn zu schreiben.

_**Ein anderes Schicksaal**_

Die Sonne kroch am Himmel empor und drang allmählich in das weis gestrichene Zimmer. Die Helligkeit erreichte ihn und schien ihm kitzelnd ins Gesicht.

Ganz langsam öffnete er seine Augen und gewöhnte sich langsam an die wärmende Sonne.

Mit der Rechten tastet er auf dem kleinen Nachttisch neben ihm nach seiner Brille. Er fühlte sie, nahm sie und zog sie sich dann an. Schon war die Welt wieder klarer gewesen.

Langsam setzte er sich auf.

Das Zimmer indem er nun schon mehrer Wochen lag, hatte sich kein bisschen verändert. Er war das trostlose Weis einfach satt.

Er schaute auf seine Armbanduhr, die ihm verriet, das in wenigen Minuten das Frühstück serviert werden würde.

Alister Fletcher gähnte und hielt sich dabei die Hand vor den Mund.

Er hatte erstaunlich gut geschlafen in der letzten Nacht. So gut wie schon lange nicht mehr. Vielleicht hatte er diese ganze Sache endlich hinter sich gelassen.

Ein Vogel flog an seinem Fenster vorbei und Alister blickte hinaus.

Von seinem Krankenhauszimmer konnte er direkt auf einen Park blicken. In den letzten Wochen hatte er lange Zeit damit verbracht die Menschen dort unten zu beobachten. Was hätte er auch sonst tun sollen,

denn seine Bücher hatte er bereits gelesen.

Er war froh das er noch lebte und würde von jetzt an sein Leben völlig auskosten…

…_Vor knapp drei Wochen war es passiert._

_Er war, wie stets in der Bücherei des Croft Manors gewesen und las in Büchern. Dann kam ein großer Knall und ließ die Wände erzittern._

_Alister hatte sofort gewusst, das etwas nicht stimmte und eilte in den Flur. Rauch hatte er gesehen und gerochen und die Hitze von Flammen gespürt._

_Der Gang zur Haupthalle war zum Teil verschüttet gewesen und er brauchte lange, um sich einen Weg zu bahnen._

_Der Qualm wurde dichter und biss ihm in die Augen_

_Flammen schlugen um ihn herum und es war, als würde er sich im Fegefeuer befinden._

_Hustend stolperte er endlich in die Haupthalle des Manors. Er wollte wissen, was mit seinen Freunden war, dann geschah es…_

_Alister konnte sich wirklich nicht mehr an viel erinnern und er war sich auch nicht sicher, ob er das überhaupt wollte…_

Drei Wochen lag er nun schon im Krankenhaus.

Ja, es hatte erst so ausgesehen, das er tot war, doch das Notarztteam, das zusammen mit der Polizei zum brennenden Mannor gerufen wurde, holte ihn wieder zurück.

Halb tot wurde er notoperiert.

Die Kugel aus seinem Körper entfernt.

Er wäre fast verblutet, hatte innere Verletzungen und in der ersten Woche ging es ihm wirklich ziemlich dreckig.

Dann besserte sich langsam sein Zustand…

Seine Freunde hatten ihn oft besucht und daher wusste Alister auch, wie es mit Amanda und Natla ausgegangen war.

Doch Alister würde nicht wieder ins Croft Manor zurück kehren. Das wusste er und das wussten seine Freunde.

Nicht etwa, weil er sich vor irgendetwas fürchtete, nein, weil er erkannte, das er einfach nicht für dieses Leben geschaffen war.

Der Trubel, der Aktion, die Gefahr, das alles gehörte einfach nicht zu seinem Leben.

Es war nichts für ihn.

Doch er würde seinen Freunden immer zur Seite stehen, wenn sie eine Rat über ein historisches Ereignis oder ein seltenes Artefakt brauchten.

Jetzt würde Alister sein Leben in der nächsten Zeit wieder ordnen und von vorne beginnen.

Er würde, sobald er aus dem Krankenhaus raus käme, in seine neue Wohnung ziehen und mit seiner neuen Arbeit anfangen.

Historiker im Britischem Museum.

Der Kurator war bereits über den außerordentlich, guten Ruf von ihm informiert und hatte ihm freudig eine Arbeit angeboten.

Alister lächelte.

Es freute ihn, denn sein Leben begann ihm nun mehr und mehr richtig gut zu gefallen…

Es klopfte und Alister wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen.

Er blickte zur Tür und als sie geöffnet wurde, trat eine junge, hübsche, rothaarige Krankenschwester mit einem Frühstückstablett herein.

Alisters Augen formten sich zu Schlitzen, dann weiteten sie sich, als er in das Gesicht der Frau blickte.

…_Kann das…?…_

Er glaubte die Frau zu kennen: ,,Amber?´´

Leicht erschrocken blickte die Krankenschwester auf und blickte zu ihm. Auch sie war sichtlich überrascht ihn hier zu sehen: ,,Alister?´´

Die beiden blickten sich einige Sekunden an.

Alister musterte sie von oben bis unten und sie tat es genauso.

Die beiden kannten sich gut.

Sehr gut sogar.

…_Alister Fletcher und Amber Miller waren seit ihrer Kindheit befreundet gewesen. Sie ginge zusammen zur Schule, verbrachten jede freie Minute zusammen. _

_Amber war genauso schüchtern wie er gewesen und deshalb hatten sie sich so gut verstanden. Sie waren beide wissbegierig und wurden immer als Streber von den anderen ausgeschlossen. Das hatte sie nur noch _

_mehr zusammen geschweißt und im frühen erwachsenen Alter waren sie mehr geworden als nur aller beste Freunde._

_Doch als Alister und Amber anfingen zu studieren, verloren sie sich irgendwie aus den Augen. Bis heute wusste keiner von beiden einen wirklichen Grund dafür…_

,,Arbeitest du hier?´´ fragte Alister schließlich, was ihn wunderte, denn normalerweise war er eher der schüchterne Typ.

Amber nickte lächelnd: ,,Ja, nur über den Sommer. Heute ist mein zweiter Tag…´´ sie blickte ihn an und stellte das Tablett langsam auf den Nachttisch, ,,…Du bist verletzt?´´

,,Ja, das ist ne lange Geschichte. Aber ich werde in wenigen Tagen entlassen.´´ antwortete er.

Amber lächelte.

Sie hatte ein herziges Lächeln.

Das hatte Alister schon immer an ihr gemocht.

,,Ich freue mich für dich, das es dir wieder so gut geht.´´ sagte sie schließlich.

Amber war noch immer etwas baff, ebenso wie Alister, doch als sie sich so ansahen, spürten beide, das die Flamme zwischen ihnen noch nicht erloschen war.

,,Danke…´´ entgegnete er nun ebenfalls lächelnd.

,,Sag mal…´´ begann Amber. Sie fand ihn immer noch toll und unwiderstehlich und sie traute sich kaum ihn danach zu fragen, doch tat es einfach nach einer kleinen Pause: ,,…hast du vielleicht Lust, heute ´

Nachmittag, wenn meine Schicht zu Ende ist…vielleicht etwas Tee zu trinken oder spazieren zu gehen?´´

Sie spürte wie sie rot anlief, als sie diese Frage stellte.

Alister grinste, er hatte das bemerkt und auch er konnte förmlich sehen, wie seine Wangen rötlich wurden. Er räusperte sich: ,,…Em…Ja…das würde mich sehr freuen, Amber.´´

Erleichtert lächelte sie auf: ,,Okay…dann sehen wir und um drei. Ich komme dann hierher…Vielleicht könnten wir dann auch etwas reden…Was in den letzten Jahren so passiert ist und wieso du hier bist und

naja…´´

Alister grinste weiter und nickte: ,,Ja…das könnten wir.´´

Amber wollte noch etwas entgegnen, doch ihre Kollegen rief bereits nach ihr.

,,Oh…´´ begann Amber und blickte zur Tür, dann wieder zu Alister, ,,…die Arbeit ruft. Bis später.´´ Sie wank ihm verschüchtert zu, doch lächelte ihn weiterhin an.

Alister entgegnete ihre Geste und sah ihr hinterher, als sie das Zimmer verließ und die Tür schloss.

Dann war sie weg…

Noch einige Sekunden blieb Alister so da sitzen, ehe er sich besann.

Er hatte seine Jugendliebe wieder gesehen und war einfach Sprachlos.

Es freute ihn.

Er freute sich auf den Nachmittag, den er dann mit Amber verbringen wollte.

Sie wollten reden.

Das war gut, denn Alister hegte immer noch Gefühle für sie und er wusste, das es bei ihr ebenso war.

Grinsend verschränkte Alister die Arme hinter dem Kopf und ließ seine Gedanken davon schweifen.

Er hatte überlebt und würde von jetzt an sein Leben völlig auskosten.

Es würde ein ruhiges Leben werden, aber das machte ihn glücklich und er hatte auch das Gefühl, das er nicht mehr lange allein bleiben würde, denn die alte Flamme hatte bei beiden wieder zu lodern

begonnen…


End file.
